


Le Sorcier qui ne voulait pas utiliser la magie

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Zorro (TV 1957)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Diego cache son identité de sorcier, mais un jour, il est obligé de se battre en tant que sorcier et non en tant que Zorro.
Kudos: 2





	Le Sorcier qui ne voulait pas utiliser la magie

**1823, Los Angeles**

**La Posada**

A l'heure du déjeuner, quand la taverne était à son comble et que les clients se pressaient autour d'un bon vin et d'un bon repas, un homme entra subitement dans la grande salle, essoufflé et à moitié sous le choc. Ses yeux étaient exorbitants et du sang s'échappait d'une blessure à son épaule. Un silence pesant s'installa alors, les clients fixaient avec horreur l'étranger.

« Je l'ai vu…souffla-t-il dans un râle, j'ai vu…le diable…Il cherche… Diego.»

L'homme s'évanouit avant même qu'on puisse se lever pour lui porter assistance.

.

.

.

**Hacienda de la Vega, une semaine plus tard**

Caché derrière les murs de sa chambre, Diego astiquait son épée. Il avait eu une nuit agitée, causée par des cauchemars et des visions qu'il pensait avoir oublié depuis un temps. Depuis ses 17 ans, il n'avait jamais eu de sommeil qui ne lui rappelait pas sa vraie nature, son vrai _lui_. Zorro a toujours été une manière pour lui, de libérer sa véritable partie, son cœur qu'il avait enterré, quand il devait entrer à l'Université de Madrid, une université pour _mol_ …Non. Il ne pouvait se permettre de penser une chose pareille, ce n'était plus son monde.

Mais Diego était un hypocrite, car le pommeau de son épée détenait son plus grand secret. Ses doigts serrèrent son arme.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre. Il reconnut nettement les pas de son serviteur et ami, Bernardo. Ce dernier arriva dans la pièce secrète, le regard inquiet. Étant muet, il lui fit des signes à n'en plus finir, dans le plus grand désespoir de Diego qui dut lui ordonner de recommencer, plus lentement.

« Un homme est ici ? Il veut me voir ? Comprit-il, et mon père t'a envoyé me chercher ? »

Bernardo hocha la tête, soulagé d'avoir pu se faire comprendre et visiblement impatient. Diego soupira et déposa son arme sur la table. Il n'aimait pas se séparer de son épée, il avait l'impression de se trahir, de trahir son école de mag…

« Ça suffit, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, en secouant sa tête.

Son serviteur lui jeta un œil inquiet.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. »

.

.

Diego descendit dans le patio, où son père, Don Alejandro et un étranger discutaient autour d'une bouteille de vin, sous l'arbre. Il les rejoignit avec hâte. Alejandro se leva.

« Mon fils, je suis heureux que tu puisses nous rejoindre, tu te souviens de Darius Elis ? Notre aventurier conteur !

\- Darius ? Bien sûr que oui, s'étonna Diego en croisant le regard de l'homme.

Darius était un homme d'une grande taille, aux larges épaules, avec une barbe imposante. Il se leva et serra chaleureusement la main de Diego.

« Je vois que tu as bien muri, Diego, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais à peine 17 ans, souffla-t-il les yeux brillants.

\- Je te croyais porter disparu, dit-il doucement, je suis surpris de ton retour à Los Angeles.

\- Je ne viens pas pour longtemps, j'ai une affaire urgente qui me préoccupe. »

Darius se tourna vers Alejandro :

« Por favor, j'ai besoin de parler seul à seul avec votre fils, puis-je ?

\- Bien sur, assura le vieil homme, je suis sûr que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire. »

Le conteur s'inclina auprès d'Alejandro qui les quitta pour rejoindre son bureau.

Quand son père disparut derrière la porte de la maison. Son expression se changea, Diego afficha un air sombre et fusilla Darius.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne plus venir à Los Angeles, je ne veux plus faire partie de ce monde.

-Quoi que tu en dises, tu es un sorcier, Diego, tu ne peux pas te le cacher à toi-même, répliqua Darius en se rasseyant.

Il lui fit signe de s'installer, mais Diego refusa.

\- Je sais que ton père veut à tout prix effacer ta nature et que tu fais tout pour le lui cacher, mais il n'est pas stupide….Zorro, un héros masqué ? Vraiment ? Se moqua Darius.

\- Alors tu me surveilles depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Chez nous, tout comme chez les moldus, Zorro n'est pas un inconnu, l'informa Darius, on entend tes exploits jusqu'en Europe.

\- Abrège, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Je suis venu ici parce qu'un homme est arrivé à Los Angeles, blessé et qui a prononcé ton nom avant de mourir. En fait, c'était un moldu, que je devais protéger.

\- Comment ? Je ne comprends pas …Je n'ai pas entendu parler de…

\- J'ai effacé la mémoire des personnes qui ont assisté à cette scène, ce qui n'était pas facile d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas été mis au courant. Par respect pour toi et ton père, je ne voulais pas te mettre sous le fait accompli. El Diablo te cherche, c'est lui qui a tué cet homme qui était un de tes professeurs à l'Université moldu d'Espagne, Juan Verano. »

Le visage de Diego devint blême. Les paroles de Darius étaient difficiles à digérer. Lui qui avait tout fait pour s'écarter de ce monde, cela venait à lui sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Lui qui pensait être en sécurité chez lui, à Los Angeles, dans cette ville dénuée de tout sorcier, de toute magie, où le gouvernement des sorciers ne l'atteignait pas encore, il se trompait gravement.

« Je croyais que El Diablo a été mis en prison…murmura Diego la gorge serrée.

\- Il a réussi à s'échapper, maintenant, il n'attend que de se venger de la défaite que tu lui as fait subir lors du tournoi des quatre continents. Il sera là dans quelques jours, tu n'auras pas le choix de l'affronter de nouveau. »

Ce tournoi….Si Diego avait su ce qu'il allait arriver, il ne l'aurait jamais fait. El Diablo était son meilleur ami, son vrai nom était Eliseo Watery et il faisait partie des trois élèves d'Ilvermony pour participer au Tournoi des Quatre Continents. Diego en faisait aussi partie. Mais la folie de la victoire, la pression qu'imposait cette compétition avait détruit leurs amitiés et avait rendu fou Eliseo, qui avait fini par sombrer dans une folie meurtrière, tuant les 10 participants du tournoi lors de la dernière épreuve. Diego était le seul qui avait pu lui tenir tête et avait réussi à le vaincre, sans le tuer pour autant.

C'était en partie pour cela que Diego avait fini par s'écarter de ce monde. La magie était une souffrance éternelle qu'il ne s'autorisait à utiliser que pour le bien commun. Quand Zorro, avec son masque, n'avait pas le choix. C'était sa rédemption, pour n'avoir pu sauver ceux qui sont morts des mains de son meilleur ami. Le plus dur pour Diego était que les écoles ont fait passer cela pour un accident, personne n'a voulu reconnaître officiellement que les 10 autres élèves ont été assassinés par Eliseo Watery.

« Le…village…il va attaquer le village, réalisa Diego paniqué en comprenant.

\- C'est pour cela que je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu, je ferai en sorte que cela n'arrive pas.

\- Pourquoi n'affronterais-tu pas El Diablo ?

\- J'aurai bien aimé t'aider, mon garçon, mais…ma vue est déficiente, je ne perçois plus rien à plus de trois mètres de moi, je suis obligé d'utiliser mon flair pour me diriger…C'est en partie pour cela que ton professeur moldu est mort, parce que je me suis surestimé, par ma faute, je n'ai pas pu le protéger.

\- Comment cela fait-il qu'il soit arrivé avant toi ?

\- Je lui ai fait utiliser un portoloin, mais je n'ai pu venir avec lui …et quand je suis arrivé ici, c'était trop tard. »

Diego passa une main dans ses cheveux légèrement bouclés, il s'était rembruni. Il n'avait aucune envie de se battre contre un autre sorcier. Sa baguette a toujours été utilisée pour se protéger lui. Jamais pour abattre quelqu'un, ni pour tuer. Il préférait se battre avec son épée, mais c'était une arme moldue, qui lui permettait de blesser les autres sans les tuer. Il contrôlait mieux l'épée que sa baguette, c'était un fait.

« Darius, protège mon père, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas qu'il…soit au courant de cela.

\- Ne penses-tu pas que lui dire…

\- Non, je lui ai promis…de ne plus lui parler de magie depuis la mort de mère et je tiendrai ma promesse.

\- Tu sais bien que la magie n'est pas responsable de la mort de ta mère.

\- Mais lui, en est persuadé. »

.

.

**_Onze ans plus tôt, Hall d'entrée D'Ilvermony School_ **

_Le petit Diego attendait patiemment qu'on annonce son nom. Sur les balcons de l'étage, il pouvait voir des élèves plus âgés, les regarder avec curiosité. Il déglutit, il ne savait s'il était effrayé ou excité à l'idée de commencer sa nouvelle vie dans cette école de magie. Darius, le conteur, comme les villageois de son village natale l'appelaient, était le sorcier qui lui avait appris l'existence de ce monde et qui lui avait annoncé que l'école d'Ilvermony souhaiterait qu'il entre dans cet école, comme sa mère, sorcière, elle aussi avant lui._

_« Tu es de sang-mêlé, lui avait-il annoncé, ton père est un Non-Maj, un moldu comme on dit en Europe. »_

_« DIEGO DE LA VEGA ! » Hurla-t-on dans la salle comble en le sortant de sa rêverie._

_Le jeune adolescent sursauta et inspira profondément. Il s'avança au milieu de la place, vers les quatre statues à l'effigie des créatures symboles de chaque maison. Le silence n'avait jamais été aussi angoissant à ce moment-là. Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers lui, il était devenu le centre de l'attention. Diego récita mentalement les quatre maisons : Serpent Cornu, Womatou, Oiseau-tonnerre et Puckwoodgenie. Comme lui avait appris Darius. Mais il ne savait où aller, il ignorait quel maison pouvait-il choisir. Il les aimait toute en réalité et peu importe laquelle le choisirait, il serait heureux._

_C'est alors que, à la grande stupéfaction de tous, les quatre statues s'animèrent toutes en même temps : Serpent Cornu illumina son cristal sur le front, Womatou rugit, Oiseau-Tonnerre battit des ailes et le Puckwoodgenie leva sa flèche en l'air._

_Des murmures s’élevèrent. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait. Les Quatre avaient réagi, les trois maisons voulaient qu'il vienne. Diego se tourna vers le professeur qui l'avait appelé et qui lui fit signe de choisir entre les quatre. Bien évidemment, il fallait toujours qu'il choisisse…Mais pourquoi lui ?_

_« Je choisis d'aller à …. »_

.

.

Diego se réveilla brusquement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il prit un temps pour reconnaître le plafond de son lit baldaquin. Il avait rêvé de son entrée à Ilvermony. Ce premier jour était sans doute le jour le plus inoubliable qu'il avait passé dans cette école. En vérité, il a toujours aimé cette école, il lui était reconnaissant, il avait appris à se forger et à chérir les valeurs qui lui tenaient à cœur en plus des sortilèges qu'il découvrait.

Il se redressa de son lit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait rêvé de cette école. A croire que la venue prochaine d'Eliseo remontait le fil de sa vie jusqu'à ces jours où la magie était merveilleuse pour lui.

Il se leva et enfila son peignoir aux motifs bleus. Il se dirigea vers la porte dérobée et s'y faufila dans la pièce secrète, là où reposait son arme favorite. Il s'en saisit et l'observa longuement, avant de maintenir son pommeau et de tirer brusquement.

La lame se détacha du pommeau, laissant dévoiler une baguette noire et brillante. Comme à son habitude, Diego ressentit un frisson en la levant, comme si elle lui signifiait sa joie de le revoir pleinement. Il l'utilisait qu'en cas d'urgence quand il était en Zorro, il avait rarement utilisé contre des moldus. Étant doué à l'escrime, Diego s'était toujours débrouillé pour éviter son utilisation.

« Lumos, murmura-t-il.

La pointe de sa baguette s'alluma, éclairant la pièce sombre, l'éblouissant un instant.

Diego sourit.

« Eh bien amiga mia, aujourd'hui est un jour particulier où nous retournons tous les deux au combat. »

.

.

.

Le village était silencieux, alors que le soleil était son zénith. Il approcha son cheval noir, Tornardo de l'entrée. Normalement, Diego avait l'habitude de voir les soldats, de voir le gros sergent Garcia l'accueillir de ses grands bras bien dodus. Aujourd'hui était ce jour où El Diablo allait arriver selon les éclaireurs de Darius.

Pour cela, Diego avait décidé de ne pas négliger son style vestimentaire. Il s'était vêtu de son costume de Zorro, sans le masque, sa tête était recouverte de son chapeau noir, le protégeant des rayons du soleil. Le noir aurait pu lui donner des coups de chaud, mais il avait jeté un sort si bien qu'il ne ressentait même plus la chaleur.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de duel de magie et il fallait que ça soit avec la dernière personne qu'il avait combattue. Il était maudit, il était certain. Il tenait en main sa baguette, celle qui l'avait suivi lors de ses escapades en tant que Zorro, sans pour autant agir avec lui.

Son père était en sécurité, Darius lui avait assuré qu'il l'avait mis en sureté. Lorsque ce matin, il était sorti de sa chambre, il n'y avait ni Bernardo, ni son père, ni aucun domestique dans l'hacienda. Darius n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Il ignorait comment il l'avait fait mais il espérait que tous étaient bien cachés.

Il ne se doutait pas que le village qu'il voyait avait subi quelques modifications magiques mais préféra ne pas s'en soucier. Il descendit de Tornardo et lui ordonna de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible.

« Je te sifflerai quand cela sera fini, lui dit-il avant qu'il ne parte.

Le cheval hennit de toutes ses forces avant de galoper et de disparaitre.

Le jeune homme s'avança sur la place, serrant sa baguette, prêt à agir. Il n'y avait personne en vue mais devait rester aux aguets.

De l'agitation s'entendit derrière lui et il se retourna vivement, pointant sa baguette vers les soudaines apparitions.

Un homme aux longs cheveux couleur de blé et aux yeux d'un vert brillant apparut, un sourire large sur son visage pâle. Il portait des vêtements d'un blanc immaculé, tout l'inverse de Zorro. Diego devina alors que cela était intentionnel.

L'étranger avait le bras tendu gauche, armé de sa baguette et Diego suivit du regard la direction. Il vit alors avec horreur le corps de Darius flotté dans les airs, lévitant vers lui, dirigé vers lui. Il retomba lourdement au milieu des hommes, telle une poupée molle.

« Darius ! S'écria Diego en se précipitant vers lui.

Mais son adversaire l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en lui jetant un sort, qu'il évita de justesse. Diego le fusilla du regard, la colère s'empara de son cœur, ses mains tremblantes.

« Cela faisait si longtemps, Diego…lança Eliseo en ricanant, je n'aurai jamais espéré te revoir, j'ai traversé le monde entier pour te voir ici, dans ton village natale. »

Sa voix était éprise d'une folie que Diego lui connaissait bien. Il n'avait pas changé depuis 5 ans. Son regard était aliéné, assoiffé par le pouvoir et le mal. Il n'était plus le garçon qu'avait connu Diego quand ils s'étaient rencontrés à Ilvermony.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? S'écria Diego.

\- Tu veux parler de ce bon Darius ? Oh, cet imbécile a cru que le meilleur moyen de te protéger était de t'écarter et de t'annoncer ma venue un jour plus tard, comme s'il croyait qu'il était de taille contre moi. Mais il a eu tort…Il s'est battu vaillamment. »

Il prit une pause puis écarta les bras.

« Maintenant, je vais m'amuser avec toi et reprendre la victoire qui était mienne ! Venez, mes enfants ! »

Diego se mit en alerte et se positionna, observant ce qui pourrait arriver. Il avait pensé à plusieurs plans pour vaincre Eliseo mais jamais il n'avait pas imaginé que Darius lui mentirait pour le protéger. Cette erreur lui avait presque couté la vie.

Deux personnes rejoignirent alors Eliseo. Diego écarquilla les yeux et son cœur fit un bond.

Non, cela était impossible. C'était un cauchemar. Son père et Bernardo, contrôlé par le sortilège de l'Impérium, étaient armés de bâton de bois et s'avançaient au côté d'Eliseo.

« J'ai enfin trouvé ton point faible, mon ami, la victoire n'a jamais été aussi proche ! Hurla El Diablo dans son hystérie, attaquez le ! »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent alors vers Diego et marchèrent vers lui. Le jeune Zorro voulut alors reculer mais percuta un mur invisible à sa grande stupéfaction.

« Tu croyais que tu allais fuir ? Tu te trompes, j'ai tout prévu, tu es dans une prison, Diego, tu ne peux échapper à ton destin. »

Il serra des dents, il n'avait pas d'issues possibles, il devait affronter son père et son ami. Il n'avait même pas pensé à prendre une arme moldue. Il devait réfléchir à une solution pour sortir ces deux êtres qui lui étaient chers.

« Tu n'as pas le choix que de leur jeter un sort, Diego, toi qui te révulsait à utiliser la magie contre les Non-Maj, te voilà, au pied du mur. » S'écria Eliseo ravi du déroulement de la scène.

La main qui tenait sa baguette tremblait violemment, il n'avait jamais voulu cela. Jamais il n'avait voulu affronter son père et son serviteur de cette manière. Jamais avec de la magie. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Eliseo avait compris depuis le début qu'il allait être torturé par ses propres principes. Il ne voulait pas seulement le combattre, mais le faire souffrir de la pire des manières : casser son code d'honneur et blesser ceux qu'il aimait avec la magie, chose qu'il avait toujours répugné. Avec regret et fatalité, Il leva sa main vers son père et lança la gorge serrée :

« Je suis désolé, je vous ai promis de vous protéger…mais je n'ai pas le choix, il le faut… _Repulso._ »

Don Alejandro fut projeté au loin, non loin de la caserne où des blocs de sac de sables atténuèrent sa chute. Diego espérait ainsi ne pas le blesser plus que cela. Il fit de même avec Bernardo qui avait presque réussi à l'atteindre.

En jetant ces sorts contre eux, Diego se dégoutait de lui-même. Tout ce qu'il avait fait pour écarter de la magie de lui et de ses proches n'avait résulté à rien. Il avait été nommé « Gagnant du tournoi des Quatre continents », mais cela n'était rien, il n'était rien. Juste un moins que rien qui se servait du masque de Zorro pour se sentir existé, assouvir sa frustration de se cacher, de ne pas utiliser la magie, de ne pas se montrer aux autres, de se masquer entièrement. Et ça, Eliseo, malgré ces 5 ans sans le côtoyer, avait compris. Ce n'était pas surprenant, il n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien.

Après avoir mis en retrait Alejandro et Bernardo, Diego reporta son attention vers El Diablo, qui éclata de rire.

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas compliqué ! Tu vois le plaisir que cela fait quand on utilise la magie contre ces êtres faibles !

\- Tu vas le regretter, siffla Diego enragé.

\- Oui, c'est cela que je veux voir chez toi ! Toi, le sorcier au cœur d'or, le renard qui sauve les moldus, sort le démon qui est en toi !

\- Cela suffit ! »

L'esprit de Diego s'embrouilla, alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à une chose, se venger de Eliseo. Il ne réfléchissait et laissa son instinct le dicter, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Sa baguette fit apparaître des tornades de sables qui se jetèrent sur Eliseo. Ce dernier se protégeait avec un sort mais Diego se fichait de ce que l'autre faisait et lança des multiples de sorts dans le but d'affaiblir son ennemi. La rage le consumait et il ne souhaitait que la mort de son adversaire.

.

.

Le crépuscule était proche et le soleil n'allait pas tarder à disparaître derrière le voile noir de la nuit. Diego haletait, ses vêtements étaient pratiquement en lambeaux, des brulures étaient visibles sur son avant-bras. Sa baguette semblait être la seule chose qui avait été épargné. Elle n'avait aucune égratignure.

Ses jambes étaient branlantes, il pouvait s'effondre à tout moment. A quelques mètres de lui, Eliseo Watery était allongé au sol, sa baguette était brisée en deux non loin de lui. Diego s'avança, lentement faire lui, chaque pas lui était douloureux.

Il s'arrêta au niveau de son ami d'enfance, le fixant impassiblement. Ses yeux verts étaient ouverts et il le regarda avec amusement.

« J'ai gagné, murmura-t-il alors que du sang sortait de sa bouche.

\- Tu te trompes.

\- Non, Diego….j'ai réussi …à faire de toi l'inverse de ce que tu voulais être…ricana Eliseo dans un râle douloureux, tu es…devenu pendant l'instant de notre combat, ce que je…voulais que tu sois…un guerrier…sans pitié, qui ose…utiliser la magie contre des ….putains de moldus….. »

Diego plissa des yeux mais resta silencieux. Cela semblait étonné l'homme à terre, mais il poursuivit :

« Et c'est…là que tu décides…de me tuer avec …Le sort de la mort …et je serai enfin…victorieux ! Allez ...Diego ! Fais...ton devoir...»

Cependant, il n'eut pas la réaction tant attendue. Diego cacha sa main avec son visage, puis rit doucement, rendant confus le sorcier à terre.

« Tu es tellement prévisible, Eliseo. »

Il leva sa baguette et lança :

_« Revelio »_

La baguette se rallongea, formant ainsi l'épée de Zorro, arme que Diego chérissait depuis des années. Ses yeux froids croisèrent ceux d'El Diablo, dont le visage se crispa de colère.

« NON ! TU…NE PEUX…JE NE PEUX PAS MOURIR COMME CA...COMME UN MOLDU…Je suis un sorci…er !

\- Peut-être, mais tu es humain. Adieu, Eliseo. »

Zorro transperça le cœur d'El Diablo avec sa lame. Un dernier râle se fit entendre, la mort avait fauché El Diablo.

Le jeune Renard s'écarta alors, il observa autour de lui. Son père, Bernardo et Darius avaient emmené ailleurs, sans doute par des complices de Darius pendant leur combat. Du coin de l'œil, Diego les avait remarqués. Il y avait sans doute des sorciers nettoyeurs qui attendaient son signal pour sortir et remettre le village à neuf, ainsi que prendre le corps de celui qui s'était fait appeler El Diablo.

A peine eut-il conclu cela qu'un homme aux vêtements sombres apparut devant lui.

« Je vois que vous avez réussi, Darius avait eu raison de vous faire confiance.

\- Il m'a menti, maugréa Diego.

\- Il pensait pouvoir vous protéger, mais vous êtes le seul qui avait pu le vaincre…

\- J'en ai fini, maintenant laissez-moi tranquille... qu'il me laisse tranquille.

\- Ne vous inquiétez, demain, vous retrouvez Los Angeles comme il a toujours été et nous aurons disparu.

\- Comment va mon père ? S'enquit Diego.

\- Nous l'avons emmené à votre hacienda, ainsi que votre serviteur. Ils n'ont rien, notre magie a guéri leurs blessures mineures

\- Et Darius ?

\- Il nécessite des soins plus importants, mais il est vivant. »

Le jeune homme soupira longuement, soulagé de ces nouvelles. Maintenant, il voulait rentrer, prendre un bain et oublier les évènements d'aujourd'hui.

« Bien, je vais rentrer, je ne veux plus vous voir désormais.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Au nom du Congrès magique, je vous remercie, dit le sorcier en s'inclinant.

\- Ne revenez pas, et dites à Darius…de ne plus se mêler de mes affaires.

\- Ce village est dénué de magie…vous risquez tout de même de…

\- Sachez que si jamais un sorcier décide de s'en prendre à Los Angeles, moi, Diego de la Vega sera là pour l'accueillir comme j'ai accueilli El Diablo. Ce village est sous ma protection. Maintenant…si vous le voulez bien... »

Il siffla et Tornado apparut subitement, auprès d'eux. Le sorcier nettoyeur écarquilla les yeux devant l'animal sombre.

« Mais c'est…un animal…magique. » murmura-t-il.

A ces mots, Diego esquissa uniquement un simple sourire et grimpa sur Tornado.

« Adios ! Lança-t-il avant de chuchoter à sa monture, rentrons, mon ami. »

Ils s'élancèrent en direction de la sortie du village, sous le regard du sorcier qui soupira. Il était bien dommage que Diego de la Vega ait décidé de vivre en ermite.

Une ombre passa au-dessus de lui.

Un cheval ailé noir volait, avec sur son dos, un homme, El Zorro.

.

.

_"Je choisis d'aller à Wamatou parce que je trouve qu'il ressemble à mon animal préféré, sourit Diego au professeur qui leva un sourcil._

_\- Quel est ton animal préféré? Demande-t-il curieux._

_\- Le renard. "_


End file.
